You've Got To Hide Your Love Away
by Whammy
Summary: Kitty has a major crush on Marley. When she gets paired with Artie during Beatles week, he convinces her that it's a good idea to sing a song to Marley (and her partner Tina). Will his plan be successful, or blow up in their faces? Karley, with minor Tartie.


A/N: Karley shippers! I read a rumor that Kitty will soon be singing "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" with Artie and this idea popped into my head. In this story, let's pretend that no one is dating anyone. Every Glee club member is single (shock!). Enjoy!

* * *

My parents are very particular people.

It's mainly little things, like buying smooth peanut butter over chunky, or American cars over imports, but as their only child, I have had to live with their quirks for the past 16 years. One of the things they believe most is that there has been a major decline in the quality of music since the 1970's. All through elementary school, I listened to Fleetwood Mac, Neil Young, and of course the Beatles, whenever I was in the car with my parents. I rebelled after a particularly embarrassing incident involving Destiny's Child in middle school and started buying my own CDs.

Anyway, back to my parents. Not only do they hate new music, but they also hate when current artists try to cover old songs. Especially Beatles songs. My dad called _Across the Universe_ a "basterdization of good music" while my mom thought it was "plain wrong to change something that was already perfect." While I enjoyed the movie, I was inclined to agree with my mom-the songs didn't need to be updated.

You can imagine my disdain when Mr. Schuester informed the glee club that our assignment for the week would focus on the Beatles. I rolled my eyes, envisioning the awful covers my classmates would think of and how disappointed my parents would be when I told them about my next performance at dinner.

The good news kept coming when the partners hat was placed on top of the piano.

"I think it's time to shake things up a bit, get you guys working with new people. I have everyone's names in the hat and will be choosing your partners at random," he eagerly announced.

After dramatic pauses and failed attempts at drum rolls, Mr. Schue finally gave up and wrote our names on the white board, along with which album he wanted us to perform from. You know, to ensure that as much Beatles music was basterdized as possible.

**BEATLES WEEK:**

Kitty, Artie- Help!

Unique, Joe- Let It Be

Jake, Blaine- A Hard Day's Night

Sam, Ryder- Abbey Road

Marley, Tina- Please Please Me

The hat picked the most bizarre partners I've ever seen. But hey, at least Jake and Ryder were paired with someone besides Marley for once. I tried not to laugh as I saw their faces simultaneously drop. As I bit my lip, I decided that working with Artie was probably for the best; he had the second best voice in Glee club, after all. Slowly, partners made their way to each other. I knew I should be polite and go to Artie, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the brunette with the best voice in Glee club.

I suppose now is a good time to mention my huge crush on Marley Rose. Twisted, right? I didn't see it coming either. But, one night, when we were watching some sappy movie (her idea, not mine), all I could think of was kissing her. I think about kissing her a lot, actually, but I know I shouldn't. I should just be happy that she wants to even by my friend after what I did to her. She is just so nice, too nice, and pretty and I can't help it.

My mouth turns to a pout as I see a smile forming on her face as she talks to Tina. Stupid partners hat.

Speaking of partners, mine is currently rolling his way over to me and I really need to stop thinking of this girl and focus on the assignment in front of us.

"Kitty, before we get started, I want you to know that I take the Beatles very seriously and I expect the same from my partner," Artie warned as he rolled up to me on the first level of chairs. "There will be no lyrics altercations or changes in style whatsoever. Since we are going first, we are setting the tone for the rest of the groups and I want that tone to be as pure as possible. Understood?" he said, his mouth contorting between a smile and a frown.

"So, we agree, no covers. Which is fine because I would never sing 'Act Naturally' or 'Dizzy Miss Lizzy,'" I coolly replied, trying not to smirk at the look of absolute shock on Artie's face.

"Who's your favorite Beatle?" he challenged, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Lennon, duh. Yours?"

"Lennon. Alright, we should be able to work together," he conceded as he pulled his iPod out of his pocket. He scrolled through his albums until he found _Help!_ "It looks like we have six choices if we're picking songs Lennon sung that aren't covers."

After scanning through the album, we started eliminating songs. "I vote no on 'It's Only Love.'"

"That's fine. I would like to veto 'Ticket to Ride!' as well."

We went on until we only had two choices left, "Help!" and "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away." I couldn't bring myself to veto the latter, though I was surprised Artie hadn't. He was currently listening to both songs, trying to evaluate which would work best with our voices. I was left to stare at the wall. My attention quickly shifted from the wall to Marley, who was scribbling something in her notebook as Tina spoke. I turned to Artie in an effort to be a good partner (and not get caught staring at Marley). I was about to ask him if he had come any closer to a decision when I noticed that he was staring off to the same place, with the same faraway gaze…

Without thinking I pulled the headphones out of his ears. "You better not be staring at Marley," I hissed.

"What, no! I wasn't!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. Terror filled his eyes and while I felt bad, I couldn't have him thinking that it was okay to be looking at her like that.

"Then who?" I demanded.

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. I could not handle competing with _another _guy from glee club, even if Marley didn't know I was in the competition. It wasn't fair; I was better than all of them. I tried to calm myself down and take a deep breath; jealousy is not a good look on me. I stared at Artie, waiting for his answer.

"Tina. I was looking at Tina," he whispered. "But that doesn't explain your total freak out. What was that? You were acting like a jealous girlfriend…" he trailed. "No way! You like Marley!"

"Shut up!" I shot back.

"Oh my god, you're even more like Quinn than I thought. First the bullying, then the friendship, then the not-so-secret crush," he listed, shaking his head. Apparently I had even more in common with my idol than I originally thoughh. "Well, I couldn't help her, but I will help you. I know what song we have to sing and so do you."

I should have vetoed the stupid song when I had the chance.

"I am not going to serenade her! Besides, what's with you making gross googly eyes at Tina?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving my best stern look.

"I'm not sure. We used to date and I've just been thinking about her a lot recently. It's probably because we're graduating, but I don't know, she's really great," Artie explained.

"Alright, enough with the sap story," I said, cutting him off. " Fine. We'll sing the song. But I swear to God, if this blows up, I will make you regret it."

For the rest of practice we listened to the song, determining where each of us would sing. We actually worked pretty well together and had similar ideas about how to properly do the Beatles justice. We decided to go for the simple; I would pull up a chair next to Artie and we would simply sit there and sing. No fancy choreography, just us and the band. The song was short, so he convinced me that if I felt awkward, it wouldn't last long. It made sense and no choreography meant we could focus on the song. It would be fine.

* * *

Artie was wrong. I felt awkward the second I sat down in the chair next to him.

I wanted to back out so badly. This was going to be the most embarrassing experience of my life. I would sing a song, basically professing my love for Marley, and just sit there, watching everyone react to it. It was such a bad idea. We should have just done "Help!" and used it to rile up their teammates for the rest of the week. _Please God, let me survive this._

"Kitty and I are really excited to kick off our Beatles tribute assignment!" Artie started. "As fans, we both decided to try and keep the music as pure as possible, in both the sound and performance. John Lennon wrote this song in-"

"Let's just do this," I said, effectively cutting him off. I nodded to the guitarist and took a deep breath, letting the music take over my thoughts.

_Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two-foot small  
_

The first line came out a bit shaky, but after that I think I did alright. I scanned the room as Artie began the next verse. Everyone was sitting with their partners, as requested by Mr. Schuester. Unique looked like she was sizing us up, trying to determine if she could outdo us, even though this wasn't a competition. Joe, on the other hand was very focused on us, almost too intensely. Weirdo.

_Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say_

Jake, Blaine, Sam, and Ryder all sat together in the back row of risers, probably hearing the song for the first time. They seemed to like it though. That left Marley and Tina, front and center. I was trying to look over their heads, in order to avoid eye contact, but my eyes couldn't resist and found their way to Marley's. She smiled at me and I could feel a blush burn on my cheeks as we started the next chorus.

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away  
Hey, you've got to hide your love away_

_How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in_

Artie was right. This was a perfect verse for me. I probably wouldn't have sang it if I had time to think about it because I was basically confessing that I was jealous. I was so jealous that those stupid boys in the back got to flirt with her and take her on dates. I had to fight every muscle in my body not to look at Marley; my neck twitched but I forced myself to look down as Artie finished out the last verse.

_How could she say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say_

As he spoke the last line, we looked at each other. We agreed before the performance that if one of us nodded at this point, we would look at the girls we were singing to and sing the last lines directly to them. This time I couldn't fight back and nodded, creepily, at the same time he did. I looked at Marley and sang:

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away _

I hoped when our eyes locked she saw the sincerity in mine. I hoped she knew what I was trying to say. I hoped we didn't look like idiots, because even though the song had ended, we were both still looking at each other.

"Great job, you two!" Mr. Schue said, clapping. "That was a great way to start of these performances."

I stood up and followed Artie towards the risers, unsure of how else to respond. When I sat down, he leaned over and said, "I think that went really well! We sounded great."

"That's not what I was worried about," I whispered.

Now we had to wait. Unique and Joe came down from their seats and performed the gospel version of "Let it Be" from _Across the Universe_. It was actually really good and suited both their voices well, so it was somewhat distracting from the thoughts of _does she know _and _how is she going to react_.

After that, Jake and Blaine went. They sang "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You," picking people up to dance with. Artie and I shared a mutual look of disdain, as they were making it about the performance aspect, and not the song. I was especially displeased when Jake tried to dance with Marley, but to my surprise, she declined. He shrugged it off and took Tina's hand instead. It was Artie's turn to groan. This was not our favorite performance.

Thankfully, like most Beatles songs, the song was short and we didn't have to stomach it too long. Sam and Ryder were up next, and of all the people in the group, I would bet that they were the ones who had never listened to the Beatles. They were assigned a particularly strange album, and chose "Come Together," which is a particularly weird song, but they didn't try to get Marley's (or Tina's) attention, so I couldn't complain.

Finally, it was Marley and Tina's turn to perform. Artie and I had placed a bet on what song they would pick and the loser would have to buy dinner on a double date. Artie was much more optimistic about the outcome of our performance than I was.

"We are really excited to finish this assignment," Marley announced.

"Yes, especially after we heard one of the other performances," Tina added, with a wink.

What did that mean? I turned to Artie and he simply shrugged. It wasn't until the first chord was played that I understood what she was saying.

My eyes bulged.

_Listen_

No way.

_Do you want to know a secret?_

It couldn't be.

_Do you promise not to tell?_

Artie's jaw was pretty much on the floor as I turned to him. Still, there was no guarantee they were singing to us. They very well could be singing to Jake and Blaine. There were rumors going around that Tina had a thing for the ex-Warbler and everyone knew about the tension between Marley and Jake. Gross.

_Closer_

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She belonged on the stage and no matter how many knots were currently tying up my stomach, she deserved my full attention. I felt myself lean in, wanting to be as close to possible to her.

_Let me whisper in your ear_

Artie leaned over and whispered, "This is it." I clenched the bottom of my Cheerio's skirt, needing to do something with all the nervous energy in my body.

_Say the words you long to hear_

Please, please, please.

_I'm in love with you_

Her smile grew with each word she sang, and I felt my heart speed up. I was afraid to blink, but it didn't matter because when she sang the word 'you,' she looked directly at me.

I didn't even hear the rest of the song.

A sense of relief flooded through my chest and I had a huge smile to match it. Marley Rose was singing one of my favorite love songs and she was singing it to me. I never wanted it to end; she kept looking at me with that smile and I could just watch her forever. Maybe not forever. We should probably talk and maybe talking would lead to something like kissing…

I wanted to kick everyone out of the room the second the song was over, but I had to sit through Mr. Schue raving about how great we all were and how well the assignment went. The man's ramblings were bad enough when I didn't need to talk to Marley, but now they were pretty much unbearable. Thankfully, when we looked at the clock, he realized he had somewhere else to be and dismissed the club.

Blaine, Sam, Unique, and Joe all trickled out of the room, while Jake and Ryder simultaneously made their way over to Marley. I rolled my eyes, but she quickly sent them away. They dejectedly left the choir room, and I suddenly felt more nervous than I had before singing our song. _Now what?_

"Wish me luck," Artie said, tapping my shoulder. He looked over towards Tina, who was waiting by the door.

"You got this," I told him.

He awkwardly bumped my knuckles and then made his way out the door with Tina. I found myself strangely hoping that it would work out for the two of them. I still didn't really know Artie, but I knew he was a good guy and he helped me out in a big way. I made a mental note to message him on Facebook when I got home and see how it went.

I took a deep breath and stood up. With each step I took towards her, my heart beat faster. _It's now or never, Wilde, get it together. You can do this. _

Once I got close enough, she stood up and enveloped me in a hug. I felt myself wrapping my arms around her neck and releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It was overwhelming being so close to her, I didn't know if I should say something or just stay there, holding her.

"Why didn't you tell me," she whispered in my ear.

"I didn't want to lose you," I whispered back.

She loosened her grip on my just a little, so she could look at me. She bent her head down a little and pressed our foreheads together, our faces closer than they had ever been. "You won't."

I looked into her eyes, searching for a clue on what to do next. I noticed the gold flecks around her iris for the first time, and wondered if she liked them or not. I wanted to know everything about her really, to watch those bits of gold dance in her eyes when she told me. But right now, more than anything, I wanted to feel her lips on mine.

I tried to resist, but my body impulsively closed the distance between us. I slowly pressed her lips on mine, taking in the warmth of her breath, the taste of her lip gloss. She was soft, softer than anyone I had ever kissed. I felt her arm tighten around my waist, bringing me closer and she took my bottom lip into her mouth. I felt a moan building in my throat and forced myself to step back. I had to do something before things went any further.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Um, nothing?" she asked, her brow creased in confusion. It was super cute.

"So you can go on a date with me? You know, if you want to, that is."

"Yes, yes! I would love to go on a date with you," she said, pulling me back in.

I guess Beatles week wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in the reviews box! :)


End file.
